Revenge Will Come And Bite You
by Gilliesnation
Summary: Jade isn't that mean as everyone thinks she is. Tori is causing all the trouble, and Jade just wants revenge.
1. The New Girl

I'm a freak. Are you happy I said it? I, Jade West, am a freak. Everyone else says it so I think it would be true. I was ' that girl' until Tori came. Sweet, innocent, Great at everything under the sun. I was the 'it' girl before she came. There's one thing I could do. Only one thing is the answer. Revenge. Revenge is what I need, and it all started with one little motion. One little hand gesture. Tori Vega was rubbing my boyfriends abs.

FLASHBACK

" Dude?! Why are you rubbing my boyfriend?!" I said angrily. I didn't know who she was. She just might be some idiot new girl. I'll deal with her the Jade West way.

" I'm sorry I was just-" I cut Tori off.

"Just leaving?" I said. Boy was she an idiot. I could say things worse about her but I don't know her just yet to call her a grunch.

" Jade, baby, I ran into her and your coffee spilt all over my shirt. She was trying to rub the stain off. That's all." Beck, my hot man piece, said to me

" Doesn't that idiot know you can't rub a stain off? You have to wash it. She is making it worse," I said as I was poking his abs were the stain on his shirt was. He had the most rock hard abs. His tan skin made it perfect like he was surfing all day.

"Lips please?" Beck asks. I couldn't help but press my lips up against his.

FLASHBACK OVER

That's all you saw, right? Wrong! In the corner of my eye I saw Tori tell Mr. Sikowitz what happened and I got in trouble. New girl got game, but she hasn't seen the best of Jade West just yet. Just you wait.


	2. Her Locker

Tori's locker. That's one thing that's perfect about her social life. Her locker is everything. It has lights, buildings painted in it, lyrics from 'her' showcase. Well guess what Tori? It was my showcase too. So was Cat's, Andre's, Beck's, Robbie's, showcase. She can be so inconsiderate. She took the spotlight right out of her sisters hands. Well let me tell you a thing or two about Tori. She's just hype, and so is her locker.

FLASHBACK

"Well I don't know what to do with my locker," Tori said. My gosh she was so whiny. "So I put a marker board on my locker so people can say whatever they want," well I wasn't going to pass up this. I had to write something! So I wrote 'stupid' on her locker.

"Well people can do that..." Beck said trailing off pointing at her locker. I smiled as everyone looked at her locker. Tori seemed angry but that was perfect way to get revenge.

"Gank," Tori said to me. Okay who gives you the right to call me a gank? This means war.

FLASHBACK OVER

That's all you saw, right? Wrong! Before I wrote 'stupid' on her locker, Tori did something to my locker. She asked if she could use scissors for a project. I said no because why would she want my scissors. Well Cat saw what Tori did. After I walked away Tori pulled a scissor out of my locker. For revenge I wrote stupid on her locker. Great revenge right?


	3. Her Acting

Her acting. Her acting is top notch. Or at least everyone thinks it is. Tori is just getting special treatment because she's new to Hollywood Arts. What about me? I was the 'it' girl before Tori ever came along. Now Im just a joke and Tori and is the catch line. Well let me tell you my greatest acting along with makeup I ever did, and it was all for one punch.

FLASHBACK

"Give me your money," I said. This was going to be good. Tori won't know what's going to hit her.

"WHAT?!" Tori's old women voice was hilarious I could laugh.

"I ain't playing now give me the money!" Here it comes.

"Would you rather have this?" Tori asked. She swung the cane but it missed my face. I fall down hopelessly like I got hit. I apply the fake blood around my eye that I hid in my cap. I knew everyone was staring now. I could feel their eyes.

"BUTTERNUT!" I exclaim. "BUTTERNUT!" Everything was going as planned.

FLASHBACK OVER

I know you think I'm a grunch because I did that. Well let me tell you I had a reason. We were all at Tori's house watching Drake and Josh as Eric hit a girl in the face. Tori thought she could do it too but she hit me! I bleed on my eye. My eye was swollen and black and blue for days. So that's was my revenge, and it was terrific.


	4. Coffee

I love coffee. It's an addiction I'm telling you. It gives me energy. It gives me something to look forward to in the mornings when I go to sleep at night. Coffee is like my Beck. I love them both, and I have an addiction to both. It makes me feel better every time I see Vega girl. She has been here for about what 2 weeks now? She acts like she owns the place because she got a free ticket into Hollywood Arts and didn't have to audition. No one comes in between me and my coffee. Or me and my boyfriend, Beck.

FLASHBACK  
"Hey Vega!" I call out to Tori. This will be great revenge.

"What?" Tori asked. She can be so stupid.

"Drink this coffee and tell me what it taste like," I demanded her. She's gonna drink garbage coffee. The coffee goes into her mouth.

"Hazelnut?" Tori said questionably. I tried my best not to laugh and keep a straight face. Good thing Im such a good actress.

"I don't know I found it in the garbage," I say. This is too hilarious! She spit the coffee down her shirt and now she has a stain. Did I mention the shirt was white? Well it is.

FLASHBACK OVER

I have a reason I did that. Cat came up to me and told me to try this coffee flavored ice cream she supposively got. I ate it and said it was good. Coffee is my favorite flavor. Except for Chocolate. Cat told me Tori gave the ice cream to her and let me eat it. Tori got the ice cream out of the garbage can! I decided doing revenge on her with actual coffee. Pretty great revenge I say.


	5. Her Looks

Her looks. Tori can get all the boys with just one stare. With one stare with me, all the guys run away. I like it that way. I don't want to be one of those girls who are popular and get all the guys. Though having all the guys like you would be great, but I don't want it that way. If I didn't listen to Vega I wouldn't have gotten Beck back.

FLASHBACK

"Tori told me to get you a dog," that was obviously not true. I wanted to get him a dog so badly. A Rottweiler to be exact. I knew he loved them so maybe it'll make him love me again.

"Okay it was kinda my idea, but I didn't know the dog would bug out like that. I just wanted to get you a dog because you've been talking about it ever since I met you and I thought that-" Beck came closer. What is he doing? All the sudden he planted a kiss on me.

"You love me again?" I asked stupidly. I knew he loved me. He wanted me back.

"Wo said I stopped?" Beck asked. He loves me again! We went in for another kiss. I miss that feeling.

FLASHBACK OVER

That's all you saw right? Wrong! Before I walked into Tori's house to go pick up the dog and leave, I saw her out something on the dogs collar. She put a shock monitor on the collar so the dog would go crazy. That way Beck would get mad and go to Tori. Well that didn't happen because I have Beck now. Tori's plan went all wrong just by me doing nothing. Great, great, revenge.


	6. The Ugly Zombie

Her acting. She gets all the roles handed to her. What about the people that actually work for their roles like me and Cat? Tori just gets them handed to her. Ask some of the girls at Hollywood Arts. They get mad about it too. There was one time she had to act in a play and I totally destroyed it for her. Even though Lea Michelle loved it, it wasn't a sweet revenge this time but at least I tried.

FLASHBACK

"Cat!" Trina said across the room. She was mad about something.

"What?" Cat asked dumbly. She laughed after that. That's my best friend for you.

"Why did you get grizzly glue, it's like an industrial cement," Trina said. This is going to be great!

"What?!" Tori exclaimed. She took the bottle off of Trina and examined the label closely. "Cat!" Tori exclaimed. She was mad! Cat basically ruined her whole face for a day.

FLASHBACK

That's all you saw right? Wrong! The other day Tori said I looked like a zombie. What she didn't know I hit my face off the car door and my face was bleeding. For revenge I made Cat put the zombie mask in with the gorilla glue she got from me. Cat said it was from her dad's toolbox and got distracted by the cute grizzly bear. Sweet, sweet, revenge.


	7. Her Hair

Her hair. Her hair is perfect to some people. It annoys me how she gets everyone's attention. I have to do almost everything to my hair. I put in my extensions, straighten it, curl the ends, hair spray it so it stays in place, and that's it. I bet tori wakes up and looks great and doesn't have to do any work with it in the mornings. All that is about t change when it gets all over the slap

FLASHBACK

"Tori come here," Holly Vega said. Holly is really nice. I hate her.

"What?" Tori replied stupidly. If her mom calls her for sure her mom wants to talk to her.

"Try this pit cream I bought you," Holly said. Number one what the heck is pit cream? I have never heard of it. Supposively it's for her armpit area for hair removal.

"Ummm okay?" Tori replied to Holly. Holly got a scoop of pit cream and put it on Tori's armpits. Tori had a look of disgust on her face. She described it as weird. All the sudden robbarazzis turned up at her house taking pictures of her armpits.

"Hey! Go away! Get off my porch!" Tori exclaimed. Tori was outraged as you can tell. Haha this is great!

FLASHBACK

That's all you saw right? Wrong! Last week at school I overslept and didn't have time to do my hair. I came to school looking a mess. When tori saw me this was her opportunity to tease me. She asked if I was out drinking and then called me a gank afterwards. So I saw Holly at a store in Calabasses getting Tori that pit cream. This was my turn for revenge. I called Robbie to tell him to bring his robbarazzi people at Tori's house. I payed Robbie twenty-five bucks and then he was in the palm of my hands. Now everyone at school knows Tori uses pit cream. My revenge was handed to her by her own mother and some money. Revenge is the best taste ever.

**Might not be posting tomorrow so Merry Christmas everyone :)**


	8. Miss Priss

Tori can be miss priss sometimes as we all know. She wants everything to be perfect. She needs to be perfect. Everything about her needs to be perfect. When miss priss doesn't get what she wants she does everything to get it. When she doesn't get it, she throws a tantrum. It can start with a stupid little object too. For example, a fan.

FLASHBACK

"Wait!" Tori exclaimed, "I have a fan!" We all jump over her crowding to get the fresh cold air. Tori grabs the fan out and looks happily at the fan while everyone else looks disappointed.

"That's your fan?" Robbie asked stupidly. Of course that's her fan! She just grabbed it out of her bag!

"It's not big," Beck says. Oh Beck, you point out the obvious in such a sexy way.

"Okay, okay, maybe I won't turn it on," Tori says. I am so hot, I am sweating for the first time, I need water or something cold. Rage is going through my body as I attack the fan.

"NO NO NO NO NO!" I scream as I tackle Tori. I needed that fan so bad.

"Oh so now you like my tiny little fan don't you?!" Tori asked. Of course I do! I need that fan! Everyone needs that fan!

FLASHBACK OVER

That's all you saw right? Wrong! One day it was really hot at Hollywood Arts so Tori decided to sit with Beck and I at lunch. It was really hot and I had a fan. Tori took the fan off of me and started using it for herself. So for revenge I replaced her fan, which was a medium sized fan, and replaced it with a small one. I wouldn't have done that until I realized how hot it actually was in Beck's RV. Instead of getting revenge on Tori, I got revenge on myself and my other "friends". That revenge didn't taste so sweet. More like bitter.


	9. Popular

Tori is popular, no doubt about it. I used to be popular. Still am, but not as much as Tori. Once upon a time a year ago, if you can't believe it, I got all the solos in songs and the star in plays. I was the main girl everyone has to watch out for. Now that Tori is here, I'm still popular, but not as much. Tori tried out for cheer leading a few months ago and when Tori was in that plane video chatting with Beck. I thought she got on the squad. Perhaps a little bit of revenge?

FLASHBACK

"Who's dog is that?" I asked. I had to get in this group chat with Beck, Andre, and Tori just t see what's going on. No I'm not a stalker I just want to talk to Beck. Is that too much to ask?

"Beck's neighbor, the cheerleader!" Andre said with much excitement. Andre is so desperate. Why doesn't he date Tori. They hang out together all the time.

"WHAT?!" I say angrily. I said Tori tried out for cheer leading a few mine ago and I thought she got it. Her aunt had a dog named Onkimo and I thought the dog was hers. I know your thinking 'Tori isn't his neighbor' well she somewhat is. She lives two blocks away from Beck.

In a few minutes a got to his house and a nine year old came in his RV with a cheerleader uniform. She was picking up her dog, Sparkles. After I made a big scene Tori was laughing her head off making puns about cheerleaders all night in front of me and Beck. I have to get revenge.

FLASHBACK

Like I said, I needed revenge and revenge I got. The next day at school I payed the cheer squad fifty dollars to tackle Tori down. At lunch they said a cheer and chased Tori around the school. They even threw her in the dumpster! That was my best revenge yet.


	10. Miss Fire Mistake

Tori is a great actress. Everyone knows that. There's other people that are great actresses and actors too you know? Beck, me, Cat, Andre, and Robbie. We all have been in school productions as leads before too. Not just you Tori. I remember one time when Beck had a star in a really big movie called "Miss Fire." Of course Tori had to take that away from Beck too.

FLASHBACK

"Um, excuse me?" Tori said questionably.

"What?" Malinda Murray replied irritably. Malinda was a really big star in show business. She starred in my favorite movie when I was little. She was sweet back then but now she's just a diva.

"Beck's line was right. See?" Tori said. Oh god, Tori, why point that out? Your going to get Beck in trouble

"Your right. Who are you?" Malinda Murray asked. Oh god this is going to get bad.

"Tori Vega, Beck Oliver's friend," Tori said. Tori your such an idiot.

"She's your friend?" Malinda asked to Beck. Beck nodded. He knows something will get bad.

"I want you off my movie. Now," Malinda Murray said. Thanks a lot Tori!

FLASHBACK

I still can't get over what she done. She can be such a grunch sometimes! So this is how I got my revenge. Tori was starring in a musical at our school and I was working backstage. I know it's hard to believe that I, Jade West, would work backstage. It's not what you think though, it's for high school credits and I haven't completed that yet. Anyways I was working backstage and I let go of a sandbag and it fell right in Tori's head. I was forced to play her part afterwards. Pretty good revenge, right?


	11. Her Athleticness

Her athleticness. She is probably one of the healthiest people I know. Tori has never missed a day of school at all. Except that one time she had that sinus infection. I enjoyed that. Tori can play any sport and beat everyone at it. In gym we played basketball and she was such a ball got. You had to wrestle her to get the ball out of her hands. One time she wanted to be in our "ping pong team" and things didn't look so good for her.

FLASHBACK

Tori is beating everyone on the team. The only person she has to beat is me. I take out the ball and spike it at her. For sure she's not going to hit that. Well I was wrong. To my surprise she hits it and I loose.

"So... Can I be one the team?" Tori asked. Well I need something to argue if I say no. Which we all know I'll say no. Wait I remember something Tori showed me earlier today that I can fight back with.

"No," I say. Tori looks really confused.

"Why? I beat everybody on the team. Even Rex," Tori says looking at everyone. I think I know something that I can fight back with. I take out my phone and type in the school website. Once I'm on the website I look up the rules to sports teams.

"Read the school website," I say. Tori grabs my phone viciously. I better hope she doesn't drop my phone. Who knows she probably will.

"Once the person tries out for the team it is up for the team captain to decide if they have access to the team or if they're denied," Tori reads aloud. Now Tori has a scarred look in her face.

"Captain says denied!" I say to Tori. Now Tori has a furious look on her face.

FLASHBACK OVER

That's all you saw right? Wrong! A few weeks ago we were playing dodgeball in gym. I was getting the hang of it pretty well. I was on a team with Beck and Cat and Tori was on a team with Robbie and Andre. Everyone was out except me and Tori. Tori threw the dodgeball and the ball hit me in the face! It hurt so bad! Tori had to act stupid and said "I didn't do it" trying to act all innocent. Well she doesn't know she was the only one on her team that was still in. So for my revenge was to not let her on the ping pong team. Not really my best revenge but it's still revenge so deal with it.


	12. Busy

**Sorry I haven't been on in a while I have been busy with school. We had really big tests. I MIGHT post tomorrow if everything goes alright**


	13. Her Ex-Boyfriend

Her Ex-Boyfriends. Her ex's are always so hot! It must be her looks working for her. If you ask me I don't think Tori is that even pretty. Not to be mean or anything, on second thought, I am being mean. I remember one time her ex-boyfriend Danny came to Hollywood Arts. Even though he dated Cat then. Cat deserved Danny and Tori had to ruin it all by kissing him.

FLASHBACK

"Danny, this is Beck and Jade," Tori says politely. I can tell she still likes Danny. I don't think Danny likes her though.

"So you guys know each other?" Beck asks. God, why does he have to be so sexy. All I know is that Tori needs to k ow Beck is mine.

"We went to the same high school before I came here. He was my boyfriend," Tori says. Beck looks really interested now. Beck better not be interested or else my scissors will be inserted into his eye.

"Girlfriend," Danny says pointing to Tori. This is the perfect plan to say something.

"So why did you dump her?" I ask. No really I actually want to know. "Can I guess? I have a lot of guesses,"

"Actually,she broke up with me," Danny explains to me. I swear to god if he's trying to make a move on me Beck will punch his gut.

"Oh really? So how did you celebrate?" I ask. I smiled at Tori and she sneers back. She looks mad right now. I did my job today. Yay for me! I start to walk to Sikowitz's room with Beck behind me.

"Sorry for...her," Beck says shyly. My job is done today.

FLASHBACK END

Thats all you saw right? Wrong! I said "How did you celebrate" because once again Tori was hitting on Beck. She wanted Beck to come to her house and "party" with her but Beck wasn't buying it so he said no. Beck told me when we were in Sikowitz's room before Danny came so I was furious with her. I just needed the right opportunity to say something smart back, and it worked.

* * *

**Yay! I posted again! I know you guys read this story so reviews are nice. If I don't get reviews I won't post the next chapter**


	14. Revenge At Karaoke Dokie

This one isn't really about Tori. It's about those annoying girls Haley and Tara at Karaoke Dokie. Everyone knows me and Cat rocked the stage. They only won just because Tara's dad is the owner of Karaoke Dokie. Which too me felt like they win cause it was a scam. Wait, it is. I remember the story pretty well.

FLASHBACK

"Um, hi, miss," Cat says in her innocent tone. Cat is the most innocent out of the group, as if you didn't know that, so we like to stay away from bad language and drama when were around her.

"What?" Haley says as she's still touching Beck's hair. Beck's hair is for my hands only so don't make me get out my scissors and cut your hands off and make them into my soup.

"He has a girlfriend," Cat says shyly. Oh boy I love Cat like a sister.

"I don't see her," Hayley replies. Oh god she better watch out.

"Now you see her," I say. Hayley looks mad right now. Well I guess I did my job today.

"I don't see much," Hayley says. Oh it's on now.

FLASHBACK OVER

So we all know what I did for revenge. Cat and I rocked the stage, as usual, and sadly we got banned. Hayley and Tara couldn't take it anymore. So we got Tori to sing and she beat Hayley and Tara cause I was audience choice. Tori beat Hayley and Tara then. Trina had her wisdom teeth out so Hayley and Tara had to take care of Trina. Life is good.

* * *

**I'm thinking about doing this story up until Season One in this story ends. What do you think? Tell me in the reviews.**


	15. Her Careness

Her careness. She cares about absolutely everyone and everything she sees. I do too but not as much as her. I mean please I'm not that cold hearted person everyone thinks I am. Tori acres about things that aren't even alive! One time she sucked Rex into a Turblow Jet and took him to the hospital. Okay well that went a little far. Once we reached the hospital she payed the doctor to set Rex up in a bed with him with a pulse. She literally payed the doctor! Talk about desperate.

FLASHBACK

"Hey! Whoa whoa whoa were are you all going?" I thought they were literally going to the hospital. They are idiots if they do.

"To the hospital," Cat says. Cat is so innocent. I don't want to ruin her ways too early in life yet.

"Cat..." Tori says trailing off. Tori better not say anything. If she does I'll probably punch her in the face. Cat's too innocent to know certain things.

"Where not really going to the hospital, Rex is a puppet," Beck explains. I love how Beck handles things. He handled that so well without ruining Cat's innocence. He would be the best father someday.

"You know, maybe we should go to the hospital," I say. I have an idea that'll be great.

"Why?" Tori asked. I'm surprised she's not catching in to my idea. She usually does.

"So he can die there!" I say. We all have to admit that puppet is really annoying.

FLASHBACK ENDED

We all know how that turned out. Tori and Robbie wanted to be alone with Rex. Once Rex "died" Robbie went home crying. Tori had to be dumb and set his beepy thing back on. Rex is still alive to this day. I was really mad. I wanted Rex gone. What I did for revenge is that I put Rex in Tori's locker and it scared the chiz out of her! A great job well done.

* * *

**Ever since victorious ended I've Been feeling really sad. I've had a week depression and its scaring me. What if I never get better? **


	16. Lies

She lies. She lies a lot. She lies to get attention. She lies to get her way. She lies just because she knows she can. Tori is the person that can get everything with just a wink if an eye. Literally. Once she winked at a boy and she ended up dating him. I forget what his name was but he definitely wasn't as hot as Beck. Well anyways, we were making a little kiddie song to sing at one of Sikowitz's friend's son's birthday party. Wow that was a handful to take care of. Well anyways she lied to get to sing the song.

FLASHBACK

"Okay, let's think. What do four year olds like?" Beck thinks aloud. Beck thinks with so much intelligence on his mind. It's so sexy.

"Um, cartoons?" Cat says innocently. Cat sure does love cartoons. She sets her alarm clock everyday to watch Spongebob Squarepants while eating breakfast.

"Animals?" Andre asked. Andre sure does love animals. One time I had to help watch him baby sit his little cousin. We went to the zoo and Andre was spilling animal facts about every animal we saw in that zoo.

"Being annoying," I say. If you say little kids aren't annoying your lying to yourself.

"Broken glass!" Robbie says excitedly. Robbie has a fetish with glass. I gave him a drink of water when him and Beck were working on his car. Things didn't end well. He was playing with the glass cup and dropped it. After he broke it he started playing with the glass on the floor. I have no words to describe that kid.

"How about this... My grandpa has a nose, my momma has a nose, everyone I know has a nose nose nose!" Andre sings enthusiastically.

"My grandfather's nose blew off in World War 3 so that's a filthy lie!" I say.

FLASHBACK END

I was at my grandfathers funeral and he meant the world to me. The was the only one I could connect too. He used to take me in his motorcycle and give me rides all the time. Until he went off break and had to go back to Iraq. Right then his nose blew off with many other body parts. Then he was dead. The fact Andre had to bring up noses sickens me. The worst thing of all Tori smiles when she saw me almost crying at the song. So what I did to get revenge was blowing a stink bomb in her house. She couldn't smell for a week. Revenge to some people can be stinky, but for me it's sweet pleasure.

* * *

**Okay I realized Andre sang the song about noses but I was too far in the story to change it. Sorry. Anyways reviews are much appreciated :)**


End file.
